The present disclosure relates to machines for mining or excavating rock, and more particularly to a cutting mechanism for mining or excavating rock.
Mining machines may incorporate a cutting disc for cutting and removing rock and/or mineral. The cutting disc may be rotated and driven to undercut the rock face at a narrow angle to generate shearing forces to cause the rock to fracture. The cutting disc has a plurality of bits or buttons positioned on a periphery of the disc.